f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Mark Donohue
|birthplace = Haddon Township, New Jersey |death date = |placeofdeath = Graz, Austria |nationality = |status = Deceased (fatal accident) |firstrace = 1971 Canadian Grand Prix |firstwin = |lastrace = 1975 Austrian Grand Prix |lastwin = }} Mark Neary Donohue, Jr. (born March 18 1937 in Haddon Township, New Jersey, United States – died August 19 1975 in Graz, Austria) was an American racing driver who most notably drove in Formula One and NASCAR. Formula One Career Pre-Formula One Prior to racing in Formula One, Donohue was a racer in the Ford GT40, Trans-Am, Indy car, NASCAR, Can-Am, IROC racing series. The highlight of his entire career was winning the 1972 Indianapolis 500. 1971 While in the Indy car series, Donohue made his first appearance in Formula One, driving a Penske-prepared . He made his first appearance racing in the Canadian Grand Prix, placing 3rd place on the podium. This would be the highest finish of his Formula One racing career. He had also qualified for the United States Grand Prix, but was unable to start the race, due to a USAC commitment. 1974 In 1973, Donohue had retired from Indy car after the death of his friend, Swede Savage at the Indianapolis 500. He won the 1973 Can-Am championship in a Porsche 917-30, then retired from driving entirely. In the 1974 season, Donohue was lured out of retirement by his Indy car boss, Roger Penske. He was asked to join the Penske racing team in Formula One for the final two races of the season. Donohue managed to finish in 12th place in the Canadian Grand Prix, but suffered a suspension failure during the United States Grand Prix which had forced him to retire to the garage on lap 27. 1975 For the 1975 season, Donohue was offered a full position with the Penske racing team. Although Donohue had managed to place 5th in two events, the new chassis had various problems. Near the end of the season, Penske purchased a chassis. Unfortunately, Donohue would not be able to finish the season. Death While practicing for the Austrian Grand Prix, Donohue suffered a tyre failure that caused him to lose control of the car. His car was sent into the catch fence in the fastest corner of the track, the Voëst-Hugel corner. A track marshal was killed by debris from the accident. Donohue's head either hit a fence post or the bottom of an advertising billboard frame alongside the track when he crashed. He appeared uninjured from the accident and was able to walk away from the accident. Later in the day, Donohue began to suffer a headache which gradually worsened. The next day, he was admitted into the hospital in Graz. He then went into a coma from a cerebral hemorrhage and died. Helmet Design Donohue's helmet was yellow with the word "Mark" written on either side. A Sunoco logo was also located underneath those words. Awards *International Motorsports Hall of Fame (1990 induction) *Sports Car Club of America Hall of Fame (2006 induction) Formula One Statistical Overview Formula One Record Career Statistics Career Results | |4|16th}} |0|NC}} |8th| | |11th| |8th| | | | |||4|15th}} External links Category:1937 births Category:1975 deaths Category:1971 Début Drivers Category:McLaren Drivers Category:Penske Drivers Category:March Drivers Category:F1 drivers killed while racing Category:United States Drivers